Regnum et Lacus
by the corrupted quiet one
Summary: AU, set in ancient times when warrior Kenny returns to his precious redheaded slave, who has a unique way of congratulating him for winning a battle with a bit of dominance and submission. M for heavy sexual content, some minor Troy/Iliad parallels


The night was still as Kenny returned the air thick and humid. Stars glittered dimly in the ebony night, ash grey clouds painted in the heavens above, the moon hidden behind a smoky veil. Sweat coated his skin, locks of gold plastered to his forehead. He ignored the drone of buzzing bugs that circled around him and his chariot, not even bothering to swat them away, keeping his tight grip on the rough leather reins.

His burning sapphire eyes stared straight ahead, fixed on the ecru horizon, waiting for the small camp to appear. After all he'd done, all the lurid things he'd done beneath the smouldering sun, he just had to get back. Back to the others, back to his brothers, back to his _slave_.

Slave might have been too harsh a word, but it was the label many slapped upon his prized little Hebrew. A token of respect gifted to him, holding little worth to the original holder, yet representing a rarity scarcely found amongst the common folk. Green eyes of pure emerald, skin of pristine marble, and crimson curls of Venusian fire... All so desirable and belonging exclusively to Kenny.

But he was more than a mere possession to Kenny, oh so much more. True he obtained the boy through a negotiation, but there was more to the relationship than just that. Nothing was supposed to spark,_ supposed to_. The fiery fights they once got into made the hope of sex wane, Kenny's hopes starting off high and then deteriorating as he lost the battles of wit to someone smaller and of far less power. He nearly gave up, coming to a new moon, the lowest of points. The continual advances ceased, going day by day without saying a word to the redhead, gazing at him a few moments, and then going on with whatever he was doing. That's when the moon of their love waxed, sprouting from the cold silence and turning into a steamy, new form of fighting. And this one gave pleasure to both the victor and the loser.

From a vitriolic viper to a voluptuous vassal, he proved to be the perfect gift for Kenny, and the perfect lover. The mind games just warmed things up for the physical portion of the game, the part when brains knelt to emotion, letting the owner dominate the slave by the heat of the fire.

Tonight, after so much toil in the day, that was just what Kenny needed to heat his stony disposition and revive his affectivity.

The cluster of dark canvas tents spurted up from the horizon line, growing as Kenny drew closer. The blond whipped the reins, urging his cinnamon horse to move faster, patience thinning as the distance lessened.

The rest of the camp had already gone to bed, leaving long before Kenny decided to, remaining sheltered in their makeshift homes while he did more of the dirty work. The men remained in a state of deep slumber when the wheels rolled down the path of dirt and sand, hooves of the horse kicking up sabulous clouds that circled the chariot. The stagnant, sweltering blanket brought on by the night drove the blond made, muscles hardening with anticipation as the moment of reuniting with his lover came into his grasps.

At last he spied his tent, the spacious structure awaiting him, sheltering not only his bed but also his boy. Through the flap of the door, an orange glow flickered, meaning that his slave had yet to fall asleep, possibly waiting for the return with the same yearning burning in Kenny's chest.

This brought a smile to his face, the blond licking his lips as he imagined just how his Semite would welcome him back.

With another slap of the reins, the horse halted, wheels making their last revelations before settling in the sea of grains. Kenny released the leather, wiping his forehead with a grunt. The grime collected on his palms, but hygiene wasn't the most important of matters when off at war. Sex, on the other hand, kept a man fighting.

He hopped off the chariot, landing in the sand, the grains moulding around his feet to create an imprint. Quietly, Kenny snuck up to the tent, peeking through the opening.

Inside looked very much as it had before he left, few differences in the scene. The pots and pans for cooking still sat in a pile in the corner, clean now. The mountains of books, statues, and other bounties from battle were untouched in the other corner, serving only as decoration. The bed of straw and threadbare blankets looked no different, the woven green coverings stretched neatly over the concealed yellow mesh. And, seated next to the melting wax candle, was him.

_There sat Kyle._

His back was turned to the blond, but a rear view was perfectly fine with Kenny. The boy stood next to the fire, working on the loom Kenny set up for him. Part of his job was to be demeaned, forced to work like a woman and perform feminine tasks as part of his slave facade. Of course, Kenny still got enjoyment watching Kyle do woman's work, watching him clean the pots and stealing a few glances while he wove, finding a kick out of it. It just proved his submission, justifying it in the bedroom.

Kenny's smirk widened, gaze drifting down from the ball of fire curls, flowing with the loose olive fabric to Kyle's lower half, stopping at the cut off of fabric. His outfit of random rags left his legs bare and uncovered, the robes stopping at the upper thigh, scarcely covering his buttocks. Scarps and cuts covered his pale legs, a layer of dirt adding a darker tinge to his skin. He barely left the tent, mostly because his skin reddened rather than blackened in the sunlight, pigments unable to handle the intense rays of Apollo. That didn't stop him from sweating, doing so more than the others loafing about in camp due to sitting inside an enclosed cave of heat.

Kyle continued his work as Kenny snuck in, taking two soft steps inside.

"You're back," Kyle said without turning, sensing his lover's presence. His voice sounded worn, hints of relief poorly covered with vapidity. Hours he waited, distressed by the grim thoughts of Kenny dying in battle and never returning to him, haunted by the notion that the ones the blond faced today were of Kyle's blood. Torn between mourning kin or paramour, he'd kept himself busy at the loom, stitching a tapestry to honour someone. He felt like Kenny would win, but knew that if he decided to commemorate his fallen brethren, the deed would be hallow, soiled the moment Kenny returned. He turned from a rebellious captive longing to go back to his people to an outcast in love with the one who knocked down thousands of his kind. It was an identity Kyle chose to accept.

"You were expecting me," Kenny stated, tone cocky and pleased, letting the entrance of the tent close. He shifted his weight on one foot, taking off his belt and scabbard and tossing it off to the side. Weapons of that kind no longer served any use, pointless in these sorts of battles. These sorts were all bare body matches of dominance and submission, falling into a glorious pattern both the men looked forward to.

Kyle stopped, standing in silence a long moment before turning to face Kenny. The flame reflected in his eyes, brilliant emeralds brighter than ever. Light traces of violet shadowed his eyes, but the green spoke of renewed energy only his golden warrior could ignite. Splotches of black and brown smeared over his cheeks and forehead, a few small marks of mulberry visible through the sticky coating of oils and earth. Some were marks were new, meaning some of the men had gotten smart and decided to harass Kenny's prized little gem.

_Someone's asking for a fucking lashing... _The blond thought bitterly, anger flaring in his eyes, fingers twitching.

"Don't be so upset," Kyle's tone softened, voice just above a whisper. He took a few slow, fluid steps towards the blond, "You're back, we're together; that's all that's important."

"Who hit you?" The blond demanded, edge to his words sharp as his sword.

Kyle took a deep breath. He admired Kenny's protective nature-the one only displayed towards Kyle-but there were times when he wished he could control his possessiveness. It was great to finally have someone who cared about him, but Kyle always felt guilty when one of the men got whipped because of him. There was a reason he wasn't well liked among the others.

"Craig," He admitted, eyes fixating on his feet. He bit his lip, closing his eyes as he recalled the jeers and shoves from the unruly ebon and his small crew. A hit, a slap, a punch, he learned to deal with physical abuse long ago. That didn't stop him from bruising like a peach.

"Dirty pigfucker," The blond swore harshly, balling his hands into fists. Rage ran red through his veins, tempted to march into the lesser's tent and lashing his filthy face. Craig always was a problem, and he did a fabulous job of staying on Kenny's bad side.

Kyle shuddered, looking up at Kenny from under his lashes. His personality drove Kyle to constantly blame himself for these things, he was just that unlucky. These things were just destined to happen, growing indifferent to the relentless insults and brutal, terrible treatment. All he wanted was Kenny, the only one to treat him with some form of affection, and he wanted him to disregard the fated cruelties Kyle suffered day-to-day and focus fully on loving him.

"He won't do that again..." Kenny added, grumbling. He glared at the sand, cooking up a good punishment for Craig. Twenty lashings wouldn't do, maybe thirty? Fifty to be safe? When his fury flared, Kenny was merciless.

The redhead glanced up, pursing his lips as he observed the blond's fire of displeasure rage. No, that wouldn't do; there wouldn't be any of that anger tonight.

Kyle crept up to Kenny, placing his hands on the blond's shoulders, looking deeply into the blue. With nothing to say, he leaned up and kissed him, soft lips pressing with rough ones, angry fire cooling with loving water.

His anger melted into passion, strong and unfeeling iron turning to red hot putty for Kyle to mould in his hands. He wrapped his arms around the redhead, squeezing him tightly against his chest, hands cupping his finely curved ass. Kenny's fingertips brushed the sensitive, warm skin of his bottom, the touch making the Jew quiver in his hold.

A quiet hum came from Kyle's throat, his thin fingers gripping the blond's shoulders tighter, pulling himself up to deepen the kiss. His lips parted, allowing Kenny's tongue entry inside. The sweat glazed over both of them made their skin stick, the scent of salt and minerals tickling their nostrils.

The tongue slipped in, anger defeated by lust, Kenny's appetite for his treasured slave growing, the needs desperately needing to be quenched. He ravished Kyle's lips, letting their tongues sloppily tangle, looming over him and pushing him back. His fingernails dug lightly into the Semite's skin as he grinded against Kyle's body. At last they were together again, and he remembered just how _good _that felt.

Finally, Kenny drew back, looking down at the redhead with a salacious stare. He licked his lips hungrily, raising a brow as a request to go on.

Kyle's eyes fluttered, meeting the stare with a small smile.

"I'm glad you're back," He whispered in a nymphish tone, taking a finger and tracing Kenny's collarbone.

"Pretty good to be back," The blond replied lowly, pinching the other's ass. Kyle's shudders only made Kenny's smile widen, fantasising about what else was bound to happen tonight.

"I bet," Kyle gasped, the back of his hand brushing up Kenny's neck, braising his cheek before weaving into the damp blond locks. His fingers laced with the hair, gently stroking Kenny's head as an affectionate glaze came over his eyes. It was a look of submission; a look that drove Kenny completely and utterly _wild_.

The hound had been set loose, crazed and rabid, seeking one thing and one thing only. To have Kyle. To claim him. Make him scream. Make him beg. Make him moan. He just wanted him, and he wanted him _badly_.

He leaned in and ravished the redhead's lips again, pulling him upwards and against him. The lust mixed with blood, heart pumping it through him as he let the thoughts of Kyle obeying his every command in bed consume him. This was the only place where his submission really mattered to Kenny, the only way the sheer pleasure of possessing a person could be obtained.

Kyle, albeit surprised, kissed back, equally meeting the passion. He hopped up, legs hooking around Kenny's side, letting the blond hold him in place. Being held, being kissed, being loved, all of that made Kyle's horrid life as an outcast of both his people and these worth it. _Kenny made it worth it._

Kenny walked towards the bed, spinning a bit as he did, trying his best not to slip on the sand while carrying precious cargo around. Kisses grew sloppier as he twirled, tongues tying, saliva switching, air thinning. Oxygen seconded to love, Kyle needing Kenny's tongue down his throat more than mere air.

They tumbled on the bed, Kyle lying on the blankets, Kenny right on top of him. He let out a moan as Kenny kissed down his neck, nipping at the pale skin, licking the sweat as if it was wine. His hands moved to lock around Kenny's neck, ensuring that he'd remain close. After so much alienation, the moments of intimacy were cherished more dearly than Kyle's own life.

Kenny nibbled on Kyle's neck, prompting more melodious moans from the boy. He stroked the boy's ass with one hand, the other finding the edge of his rags and tugging on the fabric. He wanted it off, off to leave his redhead bare naked and subject to his will. Kyle was his and he needed to see _all _of him. _Now_.

"Shit..." Kyle breathed, clinging to the blond. He shut his eyes, swallowing and nearly gagging on the mewls he held in. The teeth on his skin, despite the pain, gave him such a feeling of pleasure matched by no other. It hurt but it was worth it. It was worth it because he was worth it for _him_. So pain seemed minuscule in Kyle's eyes.

Kenny suckled on the skin, and then leaned to Kyle's ear, warm breath brushing against the boy's head.

"Ya like that, yeah?" He asked, voice grating. Kenny licked the top of Kyle's ear, sending the boy into a trembling state, groans leaking from his lips. Every reaction teased him, the delight making him crave even more.

Kyle nodded his head, heart pounding in his chest, breathing erratic.

"More," He whispered, the word hidden beneath a pant.

"What was that?" Kenny asked, hearing it just fine but needing to hear it _louder_. The hand he had on the boy's behind slipped closer to his balls, fingertips braising the sensitive skin, "I didn't catch what ya said."

"MORE," Kyle moaned, leg twitching, rubbing against Kenny's body as his head rolled on the blanket, "More, Kenny, _more_..."

Now he was begging for it.

_Perfect_.

"Want more?" Kenny chuckled, releasing the rags and running his hand under Kyle's back, "Well I'll give ya _more!_"

He leaned back, hauling Kyle with him as he sat on his knees, wildly kissing the redhead's ear and curls. He pushed Kyle's pelvis to his, letting Kyle feel the rise he'd coaxed with his body. Kyle's head lolled back, allowing Kenny to attack his neck with kisses once again, hips rocking slightly. A dribble of saliva formed at the corner of his lips, the cool liquid boiling against his flushed skin.

The blond's hands both rushed up the redhead's spine, lifting up the rags to expose the Hebrew's bare back. Kenny would tear off the clothes if he had to, just to get them off.

"Moan for me, bitch," Kenny purred, trying to pull the robes over Kyle's head.

Panting was all Kyle could do, panting like a dog in the air thick as goat cheese. He moved to Kenny's direction, letting the fabric slip over his head and unlatching his hands to let his arms through. When he let go of Kenny, though, he fell back, limply lying on the blankets again, violet marks from night prior still visible. Red blossoms already bloomed on his neck, violet centres beautiful as flowers. Impressions made by Kenny's teeth embedded in the skin, more playful signs of who was in charge. Most pleasing off all, though, was Kyle's hardening erection.

Kenny discarded the dirty cloth, letting it land in the sand without a care. Then his hands went for the redhead's member, deft fingers touching the skin and transmitting tingles that blew Kyle's mind. His legs relaxed, unhooking from the blond's torso and spreading, hips rising off the ground towards the tender, skilful hands. Sweet mewls escaped Kyle's throat, shoulders rolling, head bobbing, arms stretching.

Kenny loved how Kyle's body writhed, contorting and twisting at Kenny's touches. His hands stroked up the length, fingers tracing the shaft and sliding up to the head, circling the tip. Even with the oily roughness of his finger pads, Kyle wouldn't have had it any other way, loving the feel as it brought him to ecstasy. His pink tongue stuck out as he gasped for breath, face a fine shade of carmine, chest rising and falling capriciously. His skin glistened in the light of the flame, a new glaze of sweat forming.

"That's my boy," Kenny muttered, a hand running down the length to caress the base, "My little Jewish slave boy."

"A-aaaaaaaah...!" Kyle kicked a leg, lifting his bottom off the ground. He couldn't speak, vocabulary blotted out with bliss. He craned to gaze up at his master with half-lidded eyes, face begging for more. They hadn't so much as warmed up yet but Kyle already felt a climax nearing. He blamed the insufferable heat.

"Oh, you wanna come?" Kenny asked, a collection of pre-cum accumulating on his fingers.  
>Kyle nodded weakly.<p>

With that, Kenny let go, leaving the member standing, heightened for release but just not there yet. The overload of excitement, in the blink of the Jew's eyes, became utterly unbearable.  
>Kenny reached and grabbed Kyle by the wrists, pulling him to the sitting position as he rose to his feet.<p>

"Not yet," He said devilishly, and then kissed the vassal's lips. Kyle's hands clawed in the blond's hold, yearning to finish the job and free him from the crazed frenzy of maddening pleasure.

_Impatient tonight_... Kenny thought, smirking against Kyle's lips. Maybe he should go off to 'die' more often.

"Suck me," He whispered, words breathing into Kyle's half open mouth, "Let me fuck your mouth."

He guided Kyle's hands to where the hoplite detached, reminding his fingers what to do so the iron bottoms would fall down his legs. It only took a few seconds before the lower cloth and metal plummeted to the ground, Kenny kicking it in off in the sand. His legs glimmered, thin blond hairs stuck to his sun-kissed skin, member erect and throbbing. He'd be pleased before Kyle; it was a rule.

He straightened up, dropping Kyle's hands, the Jew's arms limply falling to the ground. The blond grasped a clump of curls and tugged Kyle forward, signalling him to bend over and please him.  
>Kyle obeyed, heavy breath blowing on the head. Kenny bit his lip, sensations rippling through him before Kyle's lips even touched him. His fingers wove into the mat of curls, closing his eyes as Kyle leaned in.<p>

The redhead's lips kissed Kenny's tip, tongue slithering out from parted lips and tickling the skin. Kenny's body went stiff, turning into a statue as Kyle licked around the head and to the shaft, flicking occasionally to heighten the thrill. His tongue twirled all around the length, reaching up a single hand to cradle the ball sack.

Kenny groaned, shoulders rising, head tilting to the side to rest on the metal of his armour. Rouge painted his face as Kyle's magic tongue worked magic on his cock, ensuring no area went without a sensual, moist flick. His hands knotted in Kyle's hair, keeping him down to concentrate solely on that area.

Then, once at the base, he ran his tongue back up the length, tapping the head before his tongue retreated into his mouth. He'd licked but he hadn't sucked; and he was commanded to suck. So, with an open mouth, he took Kenny in his mouth, prepared to fit _ALL_ of him in.

Kenny moaned, craning his neck as surges of pleasure flowed through him. He felt Kyle's lips brush over more of him, all that had been braised now in a moist, warm haven. The only place better would be found in the depths of his ass.

The Semite shut his eyes, suckling on the skin, and the pressing on, pacing himself as the cock entered his throat. Tears welled in his eyes, the still crazing need to release rivalled by his gag reflex. But he had to stay strong, he had to please Kenny. If not for Kenny, Kyle wanted to do it for himself and the priceless satisfaction of pleasuring his lover's erotic desires.

_He's getting better... _Kenny thought. Before Kyle had trouble with deep-throating, only able to handle so much, but as their little sessions carried on he learned to control his reflexes, perfecting his pleasuring arts. He gained even more worth as his 'talents' refined, adding more kindling to the fire of passion burning, allowing the flames to dance and sparks to fly.

His hold on Kyle's head tightened as a low groan leaked from his lips, tugging on the curls, straining the roots, tearing out a few strands. The weariness of the fighting dissolved into bliss, his lover's mouth worked its wonders.

Kyle couldn't breathe, squeezing his eyes tightly shut as he took more. He'd never gone that far, had that much at once. He ceased all other functions to concentrate entirely on intoxicating the blond with ecstasy.

_Have to push..._ He told himself, humming to both keep focused and add to the pleasure;_ I just have to keep going... I can do it..._

"Oh shit, Kyle..." Kenny cursed under his breath, falling into an inferno as the climax neared. His slave, as always, served him well, and would be rewarded for his persistent work in the heat with a douse of something cool indeed. He yanked on the curls, nearly ripping a few out. He lost control of his force, strength an untamed creature breaking from the confides of discipline.

Taking that at a signal that his master reached his limit, Kyle pulled back, lips passing over the length for the final time of the night. As soon as the tip was out of his mouth, leaving it free and empty, he gasped for air, sucking in oxygen to fill his lungs and keep him from collapsing. Heavy panting ensued, the gusts of balmy breath tickling Kenny's skin and just nudging him over the edge.

There was no more holding it back; and so he released.

White splashed on Kyle's face, cool, sticky droplets sizzling on his deep red face. The content, happy moan from Kenny delighted his eardrums, assuring him that his work paid off. And on top of that, he got an unconventional cool-down. Others might have called it disgusting-if his people could see him now they surely would-but Kyle _loved_ it. It may have been filthy, it may have been dishonouring, but it was Kenny on his face, and that made up for everything.

The blond let go of the mob of curls, shoulders sagging, frigid muscles loosening and knots unwinding. The tension flowed out of him with the stream of white, liberating him from the taut clasps of crazing and tightening sensations. They only produced so much pleasure before becoming frustrating, the balance of tight, intense bursts of bliss and soothing, relaxed waves of pleasure necessary to truly validate a sexual paradise.

Kyle, however, was still caught in the intense state, the stress needing slack, discomfort lurching up on him. His arms trembled as he leaned back, breaths deep, arms shaking. He wiped some of the cum off his cheek and onto his shoulder, smearing it with the film of earth and perspiration. His eyes opened slightly, the humid world around him blurred and out-of-focus. He needed to trigger his own release but his hands moved without guidance, groping air and flax.

Kenny looked down at him, lips curving into a grin. He didn't thrive off dominance-not the way a certain king did-but there was something about Kyle's more submissive states that excited him. Perhaps it was because his fiery temper and fierce oppositions flickered out. Perhaps it was because poisoned tongues and tampered words did nothing in this realm they fought in. Or perhaps it was because he just looked so in need of a great warrior to put him through trails of strength and endurance of a nature no other commander could. Either way watching his soiled hands paw at nothing with his head spinning thrilled the blond's senses.

He ducked down, claiming Kyle's lips, kissing him hard on the mouth as he clutched the redhead's erection, rubbing the head with his thumb to push Kyle over the edge.

The boy let out a moan as he came, arms flinging around Kenny's neck. The passionate fire burned between the two as they fell back on the blankets, unfazed by the sprinkles of wet white dotting their bodies. Kenny took both his hands and cupped Kyle's face, massaging his cheeks while he traced the boy's lips with his tongue.

He lifted his head, looking down at Kyle with a glint of libido and fervour shimmering in his eyes. He brushed aside a few stray curls from Kyle's face, smudging cum across his forehead. Whether it was his or Kyle's, he wasn't fully sure, not that he cared.

Kyle blinked, emeralds smouldering with passion gazing back into the pools of blue. His naked form shivered, hand stroking the back of the bronze armour. He licked some of the cum near his lips, tentatively swallowing, savouring the taste of his lover. The night was still young though, so much still for them to do.

"You're good at that," Kenny murmured, referring to the blow job. He ground his lower body against Kyle's, pleasuring them both as he waited for a reply.

"Practice," Kyle moaned, "You've had me do a lot of it and I'm actually starting to enjoy it," He laughed curtly.

"You didn't like it before," The blond tilted his head.

"Well when it was you I was doing it too..." A warm smile curved, blushing deeper, "Well I guess I didn't mind as much anymore."

"You just can't get enough of my massive cock, right?" He snickered.

"God I don't know what's bigger, your erections or your hubris," The redhead rolled his eyes.

"I prefer the term _COCK_y, slave," Kenny teased.

"Ugh," Kyle scoffed, feigning annoyance, "I thought we were passed bondage labels."

"Still, according to the rules you're my property," He winked.

"But am I just property?" A crimson brow rose, a slight downward curve to his mouth at the thought of being another belonging to the man he loved.

Kenny's light-hearted smile faded, expression hardening. A silence fell over the tent, sapphires intently staring into emeralds. Then, he kissed Kyle again-tenderly, lovingly, sweetly-actions assuring him that he held the Hebrew dearer than any other mere possession. He owned the boy, yes, but this type of ownership bonded them in other ways, ways others couldn't compete with.

"You're more than that to me," He said against the Semite's lips, "Kyle, you're so much more than that."

He felt the Jew's lips curl into a smile under his, a hum vibrating the soft skin. The green glittered, the musical words replaying over and over in Kyle's mind.

"Sometimes I think you're going soft," Kyle mused, twirling some gold around a finger, "I may as well have you in the palm of my hand."

"Do I have to remind you who's in command here?" Kenny drawled, wriggling his brow.

"Maybe..." The Jew trailed off, biting back a chuckle.

"Sounds like a challenge," He slipped out of Kyle's hold, getting to his feet with a cocky smirk. Kyle sprawled out on the bed, breathless, mute laughter leaving his lips as the blond towered over him. Although Kenny was on top, Kyle knew all the buttons to push and pulleys to tug.

Kenny glanced over to the side of the bed near the curtained wall, scanning the uneven sand for the cork and neck of the bottle of lubricating oil. When he saw the azure glint of the glass, he darted over, snatching it from the hole in the sand, grains flying in the air. He held the bottle to the light. Once the city was conquered, the first thing they were stocking up on was lubricant; three bottles wouldn't last much longer. But the one Kenny held was still half full, the ginger liquid swishing like waves of the sea. He should've used it sparingly, but he knew the bottle would probably be empty by the time their night was through.

"Bend over," He said, a lecherous shine glowing in his eyes, glancing over at the nude redhead.

"And if I don't?" Kyle inquired, wiping his face, trying to get rid of some of the excess cum before it crusted.

"D'oh, are we really going to have a fight in bed?" Kenny rolled his eyes, "You know I'll be on top of you anyway."

"And you assume that because...?" The Semite sat up.

"Because you love having my dick up your sweet little ass," He replied, "If you didn't I bet ya wouldn't let me fuck ya all the time."

"Hubris," Kyle reminded him, slowly getting to his feet.

"I still have no idea what that is," Kenny bluntly stated. He could make a cock joke when erections were stitched into sentences, but he didn't always know what every word Kyle said meant. Enslavement didn't limit his vocabulary.

"Never mind," Kyle muttered, "Just fuck me, you idiot."

"Planning on it," He bit the cork, tearing it off with a pop before spitting it into the sand. He prowled up to the redhead, grabbing his shoulder and twirling him around to get a few of his backside. Kyle squirmed, but didn't fight it.

Kenny rested his chin on Kyle's slender shoulder, planting a small kiss on his earlobe. He wrapped an arm around the other's small frame, petting his flat stomach. His metal chest plates grazed Kyle's back, the smooth metal sliding against the adhesive skin.

"You know," He whispered in the Hebrew's ear, "That fatass didn't know what he was giving up when he handed you over to me," He pecked the other's neck, kissing down the flushed flesh and then sucking on his shoulder.

Kyle winced, tremors surging through him at the memory of his previous 'owner'. He acted as unruly, disobedient, defiant, and rebellious as possible, hoping for the day the mass of vile spite and ill-will would pawn him off to someone else, anyone else. He was just lucky enough to fall into Kenny's hands.

Kenny paused, sensing the trepidation brought on by the king's mention. Honestly, Kenny didn't like him all too much either, instantly damning himself for bringing it up.

"Shhh..." He rubbed just below Kyle's belly button, "I've gotcha now... You're all mine..."

Kyle turned his head, making eye contact with the blond. Kenny met Kyle's gaze, licking his upper lip before kissing the Jew again. His hand compressed the boy's stomach, moving his hips to rub against his backside. The redhead moaned into the kiss, bending down as Kenny added more force, getting to his knees, positioned like a dog.

The blond broke off the kiss, a bridge of saliva stretching and connecting their mouths, only breaking when Kenny stood up. The oil splashed in the bottle as he shook it, tossing it from one hand to the other, formulating the perfect plan to drive Kyle crazy with pleasure.

First, he figured, Kyle would need to be _covered _with oil.

Kenny poured the lubricating oil onto Kyle's pale back, a ginger waterfall splashing on the surface. Kyle shivered, the toasty liquid splashing all over his skin, dripping down his sides and limbs, the scent of cassia and cinnamon floating in the air, hiding the stale tinge of sweat and dirt.

With a slick glaze of brown coating the redhead, Kenny spilt some oil on his hands, fingers drenched with slickness, some streams trickling down to his palms, splashes plopping on the flax. He knelt down, placing his hands in a pool of oil formed in Kyle's lower back. Hands wet, he slid them down to the Jew's ass, massaging the cheeks, prompting harmonious hums from his vassal. Then, he slipped a finger into Kyle's hole.

"FUCK!" Kyle barked, squeezing an eye shut as the finger screwed inside him, widening the entry, varnishing the hot walls. His fingers dug into the weaving, nails separating fibres of thread. The panting started up again, Kyle biting his tongue harder with every wriggle of Kenny's finger. He whimpered, the noise urging Kenny to go on as well as making him hard again.

"See, I'm the only one who really knows how to please you," Kenny slipped in a second finger, twirling them both a moment before scissoring lightly, "Just like you're the only one who can please me."

"Naaaa-aaa-aaaaah..." Kyle whined, vast vocabulary vanishing, unable to utter a single understandable word.

"Hmmm..." Kenny smiled, wiggling both fingers, preparing a third, "Ya can't talk, can ya?"

Kyle shook his head, letting out a shrill cry when finger number three entered. Rivulets of sweat streamed from his hairline, choking on the all too heavy air.

"I don't mind if you're not too talkative tonight," Kenny chuckled, expanding the walls, "My only condition is that you learn to say my name by the time ya come." Hearing the Hebrew scream out his name completed every night, the memories of his cries lulling him to sleep after a good fuck.

"Ye...ye...ye..." Kyle coughed out, nodding his head quickly.

"Now just get ready..." He carefully pulled out his fingers, then positioned to drive into him. He waited a moment, blowing some strands of hair out of his eyes, watching the redhead quake and moan, ready to take it. All the fighting, all the bloodshed, all he went through daily would be paid off, his new, pure drive to keep going waiting to receive the love stored in him.

_He's the only one... The only one I ever really cared for... And probably the only one I ever will..._

With that thought in mind, he thrusted in, grabbing a hold of Kyle's hips as he fit snugly into the hole. Even after so many times, Kyle retained his tightness; not that Kenny would have it any other way.

"_KEEEEEEEEEE_-!" Kyle cried, jerking as the blond drove inside. At first came the pain-the unavoidable pain-but it quickly balanced with pleasure. The scale tipped as Kenny grew within him, joy overwhelming him, paradise discovered in the middle of chaos.

Kyle was certainly _loud_, bringing a wicked grin to the blond's face. So what if the surrounding tents-hell the whole camp even-woke up; fuck it. This was his _right_, this was his _reward_, this was his _purpose_. If the others protested, well they'd lose their best man. The hardships of war. But war never crossed Kenny's mind, not while he was pounding his redhead's ass, only love existed in the confides of the campus. Their tent was their haven, their _heaven_.

The thrusts quickened, as did their breaths, consumed by lust and bliss. The room could've been on fire and neither would've noticed, engulfed in their own world, too focused on each other to pay any mind to anything else. Kenny had Kyle under him, Kyle had Kenny on top of him, the desires met, two bodies synchronising.

Kyle mewled and moaned, Kenny brushing his prostate, balls slapping his cheeks, Kenny's pleasure becoming his. Time after time he fought to choke out the blond's name, but he could only get to the third letter before a groan drowned out the ending. He felt himself nearing his limit, knowing it would only be a bit longer before he'd come again. And in that short amount of time he'd need to muster up enough will to scream his lover's name soaring into ecstasy.

"Say it!" Kenny goaded, hearing a quivering 'K' tweeter on the Jew's tongue, "Say it for me, Kyle, _say it_." Kyle wasn't the only one in need to a push over the edge; Kenny was close to a second release as well. He just needed that beautiful scream to shove him the rest of the way, let the friction finally let up and the relaxation follow.

"Ke...Keee...nnn...Ken..n..." He whispered, arms shaking, fingers embedding in the fabric, "Keee...K-K..." He gulped, swallowing a hard ball of moist air, all his saliva drained from his mouth already. The insanity of painful pleasure taunted him; ever gasp drawing him closer to the climax.

_Just say it...Just...say it...Just..._

"SAY IT KYLE!" Kenny yelled, channelling all his force for the thrust.

That was all it took to send Kyle into euphoria.

"_KENNNNNNY-YEEEEEEEEH!_" Kyle screamed, elbows buckling. The freeing sensation of breaking the pressure washed over him, spurts of white staining the flax. He rubbed his cheek on the blanket, expression distorting and twisting as he drowned in pleasure. Nothing compared to these moments with Kenny, meaningless existence given a renewed purpose after every rump. If he really was fated to be an object of sex, he was at least Kenny's.

_No...I'm more than that... _His lips curled into a smile, _Kenny says I'm more than that... To him anyway... _That was all he needed.

"_Yessssssssss._.." Kenny breathed, giving in to the friction, succumbing to the pressure, letting the white flow again. He filled the redhead up, the river rushing into him. Perfection was met, expectations once again surpassed, the hardest day morphing into the most pleasant night.

He panted, pulling out with caution, cum dripping from the hole. Kenny did his job, dominating once again, proving his point, and reaffirming their relationship not as mere master and slave but as _lovers_. It wasn't another night of having sex; it was another night of _making love_.

"Fuck..." Kyle swore, stretching his back, limps spreading, muscles loose and nimble again.

"That's my Jew..." Kenny said between breaths. He got down on the ground, laying on his side next to Kyle, petting his back and staring into the dully shining emeralds. He wore the smirk of a cat who'd successfully hunted his prey, gazing for a long moment at the prize he beloved.

Kyle huffed; face a shade lighter than his hair, vision dizzy. He still saw Kenny clearly, though, in all his golden glory. A sly grin peeked at a corner of his mouth.

"What were you weaving anyway?" The blond asked, deciding to voice his passing thought to keep a conversation going, assuming Kyle had enough breath to hold one.

"Not important," He replied after a few heavy pants, breathing patterned regulating at the pace of a snail.

"But I'm curious," Kenny pouted, massaging the spare oil into Kyle's skin, "From the looks of it ya were weaving somethin' for a funeral," He raised a brow, asking for an explanation.

Kyle sighed, "I had to do something aside from cower in my corner all day. And you remember that you combated my..." He bit his lip, daring not say the name of Kenny's opponent, the one who lost the battle and in turn his life. Slavery and alienation or not, they still shared blood.

"I had to, you know that," Kenny spoke in a grim tone, "I hate upsettin' ya, Ky, I would've much rather not do it to keep you happy. But...well I had to." There wasn't a better explanation.

"I know..." The Semite said softly, "Either way...I didn't know who I'd be mourning... Though I guess this isn't much of mourning and more congratulating the victor..." His cooling cheeks lit up again, from both happiness and shame.

"You did a good job," Kenny purred, patting Kyle's bottom.

"Yeah..." His expression changed, the savouring of the afterglow igniting into renewed salacity. Taking advantage of the blond's daze stunting his senses, Kyle lifted himself up, crawling up on the other, tables turning to give him a chance on top.

"Kyle..." Kenny backed away, torn between confusion and delight that the lusty glow returned to the green.

"You never took off all your armour," He whispered, placing a hand on the bronze, "You can't sleep in that..." This tone hinted Kenny to a hidden agenda, something going on in Kyle's brain that he decided to keep a secret, a surprise.

"True..." Suspicious sprinkled his voice, but he didn't want to ruin a good thing. A second round was nothing for him to complain about.

Kyle moved his hands down the chest plates, reaching for the base of the armour. Kenny moved his arms and head accordingly, allowing the slave to disarm him, leaving him naked as the redhead. He stared at Kenny's chest, fingers tracing his chest plates, circling around the nipples, outlining the bones and muscles. Though Kenny appeared to have little in the department of strength, his muscles could endure more than they appeared, fooling the enemy and at the same time giving his ability a boost.

"Ahh..." Kyle breathed, marvelling the blond's body. He shifted closer, head craning down to get a closer gander.

Kenny smiled, stroking up the Semite's back to rub the back of his head, fingers weaving in the curls as he felt his lovers puffs of breath brush his chest. Though out of the armour, the temperature never lowered, hot bodies combining to keep the room balmy and steamy right after a screw.

Kyle pecked Kenny's collar, licking off some sweat and swallowing before continuing to kiss down his chest. Kenny stiffened, the tender circuitous trail winding down his torso. As he kissed, Kyle's hands grazed the blond's thighs, sensual touch transmitting excitement through his bloodstream again. Satisfied snorts escaped, Kenny arcing his hips as Kyle went lower, his actions all arousing.

"Missed me more than usual, didn't ya?" Kenny mused, attempting to hold in the delighted grunts and moans, "Or are ya just extra hungry for cock?"

"I always miss you," Kyle said, blowing on his abdomen, chills tingling through him, "But tonight's special, so I was thinking I give you an extra treat."

"Another suck?" Kenny asked, eyes glimmering with wonder of what his surprise could be.

"Not exactly," Kyle lifted his head, analysing Kenny's body, taking note of the twitching erection he already lost control of, the smoothness of his torso, and the curious and lewd light in his eyes. What he had in mind likely wouldn't go over well, a looming fear that he was risking all he'd built creeping up on him, warning him that such an act could cost him both the man's affection and caring capacity; but hell he'd try anyway. If anything it was a test, a way to check for sure that their love and passion in the bedroom was one hundred percent valid.

Kenny pursed his lips, but decided to go along with it. Coming from Kyle, anything was possible, and it was probably beyond what his imagination could cook up.

The redhead rushed his hands up Kenny's sides, hooking around his shoulders as he loomed over the blond. His lips pressed Kenny's nose as he embraced him, and then peppered quick kisses all over his face. Kenny shut his eyes, the soft lips tickling him with delight each time, the occasional flick of the tongue rocking him in and out of bliss. Kyle's ass hovered just above his rising member, the cum leaking no longer. Then, Kyle kissed Kenny's ear, opening his mouth to whisper, just the way Kenny did to him.

"Let me fuck you," He entreated, using a devilish voice.

_So that's what he's after..._ Kenny smirked. Now that he knew Kyle's plan, he could counter it; he submitted to _no one._

"Oh..." Kenny caressed Kyle's back, hands securing around his waist, "Do I sense a dominatrix coming out in you, Kyle?"

"Think of it as a break from doing all the work," Kyle murmured, stroking his shoulder blades.

"I think I have a better idea," Without further warning, he thrusted Kyle down, this entry raw and hard, unexpected and only half-prepared.

Kyle shrieked, spine whipping him into a straight line. Kenny's arms wrapped around the slick small frame, pushing the Semite against him as he readjusted to being in the boy again. He rolled over, switching from Kyle sitting atop him to him over Kyle, nipping at his neck as he did.

Kyle's screams bounced off the canvas walls, a quiet voice in the back of his mind whispering "_Just as planned..._" to himself. He buried his face in the burrow oh Kenny's neck, muffling his cries as the quakes of pleasure shook him again.

"That's more like it," Kenny snickered, thrusting deeper. The silenced scream vibrated against his neck. Laughing, Kenny kissed the curls, taking a few clumps in his mouth and playfully tugging on the hair.

Any more heat would set the room aflame, love flammable and tangible, thicker than humidity. And the art of making love was something Kenny and Kyle knew better than the game of dominance and submission, falling into a routine that every time watered the seed, blossomed, and bloomed into affection unmatched by any other.

It made the thrusts, though painful and a tad chafing, pleasurable and divine. The stress on the roots of Kyle's hair meant nothing, nor did the occasional nibble Kyle took out of Kenny's skin. They endured pain all day but this was the kind they enjoyed. Because if it was inflicted by the other, they could easily forgive and find a way to turn it to a trip of heaven.

After many more thrusts, more mewls, more sweat, even tears, the third climax arrived. And then the lovers laid next to each other, drenched in sweat, dirt, and cum, breathing erratic, dizzy with bliss, energy all but drained. The candle's flame dimmed, the orange fading, tiny flicker clinging to the wick.

Kyle curled up to Kenny, hugging him, resting his head on the blond. His green eyes closed, unable to keep them open. Mindless drivel came out between pants, slurred mumbles making no sense in any language. Kenny's arms wrapped around the redhead, protectively holding him closer, the warm body next to him all he could ask for. His eyelids drooped, having difficulty staying awake.

With the last fragments of consciousness he had, he tried to reflect on his life, all efforts in vain. There was only one thing he could think about, and that was the boy next to him. Then again, that was all he wanted to think about.

As the flame flashed away into smoke and cinders, Kenny shut his eyes, only one conquest mattering at the end of the day. The conquest of the Jew, the claim on the redhead, the love reserved solely for Kyle. The fighting and bloodshed didn't mean a thing, the only battle Kenny was truly interested in anymore was the nightly combats with Kyle, that of dominance and submission.

Because that was all that was worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ello lovelies! I know, what's with random one-shots when I should be working on updates. Well I got sick, so to make myself feel better I wrote porn (everyone cheer since we all cherish our rated M shit). **

**I normally do not write AU because I have a thing about writing the SP boys outside SP. This is an exception so don't think you'll see much of this. ****The only reason this is an AU fic is because Kyle is a little slave. Oh slave Kyle, yes how we love him. And since I love Homer, am reading the Iliad in class, and spent the day watching Troy, this is set around that period. It does have some parallels to the Iliad, it sort of mirroring Achilles and Briseis, so you can kind of pick up on that. It should be very vague (I just wanted it to be in ancient times, hell I used Roman gods though they were all contemporaries) and the parallels should not affect the story much. If you really want a story paralleling the Iliad, go read Olive Branch since that's not just random porn with convenient parallels like this is. I honestly just adored Achilles and Briseis' relationship and that inspired me more than anything (though I don't like Achilles WHATEVER).**

**Okay, thank you for reading. This is probably the longest porn fic I've written and now I'm about as tired as Kyle. Well, leave a review, if you please, I do love reviews. I also hope you liked my silly Latin titles pulled out of the lovely Google Translate ahaha. Get back to ya with more goodies of some form soon! ~CQO**


End file.
